


Tattooed Heart

by Shade_Wilson



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Teenage reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Richie gets a tattoo.





	Tattooed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is crappy but whatever. Also the boys are around 17 in this I guess.

“You did what?!”

“Got a tattoo.” Richie repeated nonchalantly. 

“a tattoo?!” Eddie repeated, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

“that's what I just said.” Richie raised an eyebrow. “maybe you should get your ears checked Eds”

Eddie decided to ignore Richie's comment in favor of fussing at the taller boy more. 

“You could get an infection or a bloodborne disease or - “ Eddie stopped his rant as Richie rolled up his sleeve, revealing his tattoo; a small heart with the letter ‘E’ in it. 

“Richie, you're such an idiot.” Eddie whispered with a soft expression. 

Richie grinned. “I've been told.”

“What if we break up? Then you'll have a reminder of me permanently on your body.”

Richie chuckled softly, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap. “my dearest Eddie spaghetti, we've practically been married since we were ten. There's no way you're getting rid of me.”

Eddie smiled gently, pressing a soft kiss to Richie's lip. 

“and if we do break up, I'll just have to date someone else who's name starts with an E.” Richie shrugged. 

“Good luck finding someone to who'll put up with you.” Eddie playfully punched Richie's arm. “and don't expect me to get a matching tattoo.”

“Of course not baby. You can just repay me with blow jobs.”

Eddie punched Richie again, a little less playful than before.


End file.
